


Piano

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I’m too lazy to check for spelling errors, Maybe if I make a second chapter it’ll have more saiibo, Playing Piano, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), S’ not very romantic, idk man, like at all, not exactly fluff, not much talking either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: The music room is usually quiet.
Relationships: K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 21





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just an excuse to write backgrounds and stuff because that’s way easier for me to write

The music room is usually a calm place for Saihara, a quiet spot to sit in after classes end. It’s always cold in the music room, a temperature Saihara is used to by now. The walls are a pretty beige colour, the drama club painted them that way two summers ago. A large window rests along left side of back wall, a dark brown window frame surrounding it. The light pours through, though it doesn’t reach Saihara’s spot against the right wall. The light is almost a pale orange colour.. just how long has he been sitting here? Dusty book shelves are pushed along the left wall and empty space near the window, all filled with sheet music, books, records, and missing parts of different instruments that have since been sold or “taken home for the summer”. A record player sits on the desk Saihara is leaned up on. He’s used it a few times, though hasn’t found any records he likes. Most of the school’s records are broken or terrible, though he can tolerate some of them. Two guitars are still left, Saihara thinks of them as an angry married couple. Always on opposite sides of the room, yet still together.

The most noticeable part of the room, and Saihara’s favorite part, is the sleek black piano in front of the window. It’s old, and it’s not in the best condition. The paint has chipped off it’s legs, it’s a surprise that all the keys are still there. Saihara can’t play piano, he only knows a few keys. His brain doesn’t focus easily, that’s why he spends so much time in the music room in the first place. So he can let his brain go nuts for a few hours after class, letting him write down anything it thinks of. He mainly thinks of danganronpa, he’s even been working on a persona-type character for when he auditions!

Saihara glances down at the result of his brain’s ramblings. He writes them all down in an extra notebook he keeps on him at all times. The notebook is pretty torn up, and he’ll probably need to buy a new one at the end of the week. Odd, because he bought this one just a month ago. The pages are filled with random sentences, doodles, lines, and filled in sections of the lined scratch paper the notebook is built with. At a glance he can spot his own name written in cursive multiple times, a doodle of his friend Ouma, and many blobs of ink.

His brain is still going, it won’t shut the hell up. He should probably go home, it’s later, but he can’t seem to move. He tries to, and nothing is stopping him from moving, but he just doesn’t get up. Guess he’s sleeping in the music room again. He decides to slowly close his eyes and relax against the desk. His uncle won’t mind if he sleeps here anyways.

The music room is usually a calm place for Saihara, however lately, that calm has been disturbed. The door creeks open, the loud squeak noise flooding the room and snapping Saihara out of his almost-asleep state. The door hinges need to be dealt with, but nobody cares enough to oil or replace them. Familiar light footsteps make their way though the doorway, and the sound of someone’s arm shifting to close a door comes right after. Saihara hears a less noisy squeaky sound, followed by click noise as the door shuts. More footsteps, louder this time. The owner’s shoes have a flat heel to them, causing a clicking sound when they walk. Saihara loves that sound.

”Saihara-kun,” Saihara lazily looks up at the person who entered the room, said person now looming over them. They appear tall, but Saihara knows their actual height is about 5’3 feet. They have a gray uniform, a much different uniform than Saihara’s, pale skin with black gloves covering their hands, and fluffy silver hair. Saihara touched their hair once. He got elbowed in the gut, but it was worth it. The person also has bright blue eyes that make them look like they’re always thinking really hard or are always angry. 

“Kiibo-kun!” Saihara smiles at him, causing the figure knows as Kiibo to smile slightly in return. Just barely though, it’s not noticeable to anyone without Saihara’s eyes. “It is already 5:30pm, why are you still here?” Kiibo asks. The albino boy is always on time for things, and part of his schedule is to come to the music room every Thursday at 5:30pm. Saihara always envied Kiibo’s ability to stick to a schedule instead of showing up to home room at 9:30, only to be told it’s already third period. “I have been superglued to the floor, my feet have taken root in the rotting wood, and I-“ Saihara ceases his fake drawn out reason for why he’s not home yet once he sees the look of annoyance on Kiibo’s face.

”I.. wanted to listen to you play again.” Saihara admits, looking down to the side with a wobbly smile like he’d just been caught. He hears Kiibo sigh like this scenario hasn’t happened a million times before in the past. “Alright, but do you promise to actually listen this time?” Kiibo asks, his tone sounds a little annoyed. Kiibo acts like Saihara’s existence in the room is annoying to him, but Saihara can tell that Kiibo likes the company. He hopes so anyway.

”Promise! I won’t interrupt you again like last time!” Saihara smiles. He’s not good at keeping promises, and he sucks at keeping quiet most of the time, but he tries and that probably counts for something! Kiibo miraculously doesn’t sigh this time, and instead walks over to the piano in the room. Saihara hears his shoes stepping again. Kiibo somewhat matches the piano, if that even makes sense. The pale boy is sort of elegant in a way? It scares a lot of people, even Momota’s been freaked out by one of Kiibo’s death glares. Saihara thinks Kiibo is just cold though; he’s a lot friendlier to ouma and himself too! Kiibo just refused to acknowledge he doesn’t have the personality of a robot. 

Saihara watches as Kiibo lifts the piano cover up, quietly listening to every little noise coming from Kiibo’s direction. He hears a light tap come from the cover as it’s leaned on it’s hinges. Kiibo sits down on the bench in front of the piano. The bench wasn’t even in the music room before Kiibo started using it, he brought it for himself. Saihara sees Kiibo’s bag drop off his shoulders and rest on the floor, leaned up against one of the piano’s legs. Saihara leans against the desk more. He’s pretty sure that the desk is glued to the floor, because it doesn’t move an inch under his weight.

Kiibo reaches down and looks through his bag, causing the sound of papers shuffling to distract Saihara’s plummet into his thoughts. He needs to sleep, or maybe to distract himself. Saihara just wants his brain to shut up. Kiibo takes a deep breath after he props the papers he took from his bag onto the piano. Saihara’s still watching, though he’s close to cutting out all sounds completely besides his thoughts. After a few more rummaging sounds and some huffs, Kiibo begins to play. 

The song itself doesn’t sound too complicated, but then again, Saihara knows nothing about piano. Kiibo could be playing a masterpiece and Saihara would have no clue how much effort is being put into it. He tries not to think about it, or rather, he can’t think about it. The music ended up clearing his head a little bit, meaning Saihara can sit peacefully and enjoy himself while Kiibo practices away on the piano across the room from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings someone help me


End file.
